Resuming the Life Intended
by Herascat
Summary: AU Draco and Ginny fluff. Takes place in Draco's 7th year.


It was one of the few times that she had been left even near alone in the burrow. It was so nice to not hear her screaming brothers running around the house. Ginny slowly sauntered out of the house flicking her lighter to the cigarette hanging from her lips. Nicotine filled her lungs and she slowly felt her body relax as she exhaled.

"Ginny, where are you?" She heard Hermione call for her and quickly put the cigarette on the ledge waiting for Hermione to find her. "What are you doing over here?"

"Nothing. Just spending some time alone while I can." Since Hermione and Ron had started dating, the girl kept trying to be friends with her. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Oh….Harry wanted me to ask you something." She paused. Ginny raised her eyebrows and brought the cigarette to her lips once more. Hermione looked shocked, but she continued, "He wanted to know if you would go to Hogsmeade with him this Saturday, like a date. Because now you're in the same year, what with you being moved up and all…" She trailed off.

Ginny laughed, almost choking on the smoke in her lungs, "I don't think so. I'm not interested in Potter anymore, you can tell him that too."

Ginny walked away throwing the cigarette on the ground and stomping on it with her black stiletto clad boot. Hermione watched this and slowly brought her eyes to fishnet clad legs and torso, black leather skirt, black bra, blood red lips and thick black eyeliner. She couldn't pinpoint exactly when Ginny had gone 'bad girl' but she could say that none of her family had seen it coming. Ginny didn't give her a second glance.

Most of the Weasley clan was upset that Ginny would pass up the opportunity to date the Boy that Lived, but Ginny had given up caring what her family thought. It didn't really matter that they were disappointed in her; she had really grown to despise Harry and everything that he seemed to stand for. Granted, she wasn't going to join the Deatheaters anytime soon, but she had no desire to be good, it was too boring.

Dumbledore looked across his desk at the red haired girl seated on the other side. "Are you sure that you want to use the sorting hat again? You could just stay in Gryffindor, we already moved you up a year."

"I'm sure, let's just do it please." The old wizard nodded and got out the sorting hat, slowly placing it over auburn locks.

The sorting hat spoke to her for only a moment, "I told you that you had the cunning to belong in Slytherin the first time, why couldn't you have listened to me then. Maybe we wouldn't be going through this identity crisis if you hadn't been so insistent, hmmm?"

"I suppose that I have no choice, I'll switch you to Slytherin immediately. Since you're a prefect this year, you will receive your own room in the Slytherin dormitories. I will have the Head Boy show you around immediately. Draco!" The white haired Slytherin entered the Headmaster's office and was surprised to see a Weasley already seated. "Draco, this is Ginevra Weasley, she has been moved out of Gryffindor into Slytherin by the sorting hat, and has also been moved up a year due to excellent marks. I would appreciate it if you would show her around the Slytherin dormitories"

The shock on Malfoy's face was priceless and Ginevra fought the urge to laugh. She slowly stood up and turned around. While sitting her outfit had been concealed, as soon as she stood her robe fell back letting Draco glimpse the skin and fishnet that covered most of her very female body. "Come on Weaslette, let's go."

As Draco led Ginevra from the office, she fell into step behind him. She began admiring his body as they walked. He had broad shoulders and narrow hips, he didn't seem to walk either, he was like a panther stalking prey. She was almost too busy admiring the line of his arse against his robes to notice that he had stopped before the portrait leading to the Slytherin dorms. He turned suddenly, his robes billowing out behind him.

"Just what do you think you're trying to do? Are you being your usual puppy dog self and helping Potter infiltrate the Slytherin layer, or what?" He scowled at her, daring her to back down and admit that she was working for Potter.

She surprised him by stepping forward, "I am a Slytherin, I was just in denial for five years. Oh and I really don't like Potter, so if you could refrain from mentioning him, it would be most appreciated. So what's the password?" Malfoy seemed shocked at her tirade and kept his mouth shut, unable to retort.

"Filthy mudbloods." The door swung open to reveal a common room swathed in green and silver. The furniture was decadent, begging to be sat on, and the fire that burned green was warm and inviting. "How do you expect me to believe that you're just over Potter, you followed him around for years?" Nobody was around to hear his interrogation; it was the day before school started; only the Head Boy, Head Girl and Ginevra were present.

Ginevra smirked, "What could I possibly do to convince you? I know - if I were still love sick over Potter I couldn't do this." She stepped toward him grabbing his chin and before he could protest, quickly drew his mouth to hers. The kiss seemed to send a jolt of energy through her body _That's new_ she thought. Draco used his tongue to ask access to her mouth, she gladly opened it, her tongue caressing his, but she pulled away. Their lips were red and swollen as Ginevra once again smirked, "See? Now if you would kindly show me to my room."

Draco looked at her for a moment, trying to discern her intentions, but all that he saw was a smirk that nearly put his to shame and a body that was screaming for attention from him. Lips, tongue, teeth, he wanted to use it all on that pale skin. Peel off the fishnet, divest her of that skimpy black thing called a skirt and inflict hours of pleasure on that gorgeous body.

He had been staring at her for too long, his eyes slowly raking over every inch of her exposed body. The smirk dropped from her face. How could he want her, a Weasley? Not that she hadn't thought about him, the last man she had been with she chose because he had almost white blond hair. She had choked out Malfoy's name as she had climaxed, but the attraction up till now had been one-sided.

He had noticed the smirk fall from her face as she raked her eyes across his body, thoughtful. He could see the desire smoldering in her eyes, "Right this way, Ginevra." He gestured for her to follow him. She dragged her eyes from his chest to meet his eyes and nodded. She loved the way her name sounded rolling off of his tongue, and on an impulse she threaded her arm through his, "Let us be off then."

He was puzzled by her impulsive show of affection, but gripped her arm tighter to his body. He walked her up a flight of stairs and soon they were standing at a door that bore her name. He took the knob in the hand that was unoccupied and opened the door to her room.

The sight that greeted Ginevra was beautiful; it was more extravagant than any room she had ever slept in. A huge mahogany bed dominated the room, with deep green silk sheets with silver threading of snakes. The furniture matched the bed: deep mahogany dresser and vanity, a set of chairs in the corner that, like the furniture in the common room, begged to be sat on, with a small table between then with two goblets of what looked to be champagne. "When did you have time to have that sent up?" she questioned, gesturing to the glasses on the table.

Instead of smirking, Draco gave her a smile, "We Slytherin always try to make a good impression on new members of our house."

Ginevra laughed at this, "I see, well I must thank you for the hospitality. What would you like to show my appreciation?" The smirk returned to her face. She removed her robe and Draco followed suit.

"I think that I could think of a couple of things," he paused, and then said jokingly, "perhaps another snog session is in order."

Her smile widened, "Perhaps it is." Draco seemed awed at her openness, but he nearly fell over with shock when she sat on the bed and said, "I think we would be much more comfortable here, would you bring the champagne over?"

He obliged, too curious to argue, slowly handing her one flute of champagne while he sipped the other. They sat in companionable silence for a couple of minutes before an "oops" brought Draco's eyes back to the fiery redhead. A drop of liquid had escaped the embrace of her lips. As she reached to wipe it away, Draco stopped her hand and leaned his head forward.

Ginevra watched as his pink tongue darted out to wipe the liquid away. She was feeling increasingly aroused and as he started to pull away she weaved her hand into his hair and brought his lips back to hers. Draco gasped in pleasure as their lips met once again, allowing her tongue to enter his mouth. As their tongues dueled their bodies seemed to meld together. Soon she was straddling his lap, chests pressed together and his erection digging into her belly.

Draco's lips trailed from her lips to her neck, gently nipping and sucking on the delicate skin, marking her as she groaned. "You'd better have made me yours with that." She gasped out as he started suckling on a different spot.

"What?" he pulled his lips away from her neck. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said, "Getting a little possessive, are we."

"After what I've fantasized about, I want you all to myself." Her revelation brought a look of pure surprise to his face, but his shock gave way to a smile.

"If you live up to my expectations, I may just have to keep you around." With that he pulled her flush against him again. He moved her hair out of the way to resume love biting her soft flesh, moving from her neck to her shoulder. He reached behind her back to grab at her fishnet shirt.

She removed his hands from her back and stood up, Draco was about to protest, but she silenced him with a nod of her head. She slowly began to gyrate her hips, dancing to music only she could hear. The shirt was slowly removed, bringing flawless pale skin into Draco's vision. The zipper on the skirt slid down as Ginevra did a dip, and as she reascended the skirt stayed low, falling off of her hips. She slowly sauntered back to Draco, and placing each foot on his lap bid him to remove her stilettos. Which he did without protest. She kept a foot on his lap as she slowly slid down each of her thigh-high fishnets. He grabbed for her arse as she did this, gently caressing the flesh, he reached up a little further and had her thong sliding down her legs. She once again stepped away from him, unhooking her bra and tossing it to him. He caught it with ease and motioned for her to come back to him. She sauntered back to him. She sat straddling his lap as she whispered, "You have far too many clothes on."

She untied the tie that hung around his neck, using it to pull him in for a quick kiss. She then ripped his shirt open, not even taking the time to undo the buttons, "I can fix it later." She whispered at his angry expression, as she pulled the garment completely off of him. She placed kisses, and nips all along his chest as she reached for the button on his pants. It wasn't meant to be; he slid her off his lap and slowly stood up. "Draco, don't leave me." He smiled at her and undid the pants that had occupied her attention seconds earlier. His shoes and socks were discarded along with the pants and green silk boxers. He stood before her as her eyes appraised his naked body. As he watched, her eyes darkened with desire. He slowly sauntered back to Ginevra.

His body was chiseled perfection, muscles defined by years of Quiddich, face angular, and erection straining from his body. She reached forward, grasping his hips and pulling his body toward hers. She could feel her nipples tighten as her chest rubbed against his. She moved her lips from his lips to his chest, slowly licking and sucking on his nipples. She heard him groan and she could feel herself grow even wetter. Her lips moved from his chest to his neck, to mark him as he had marked her.

He groaned as her teeth sank into his flesh and sighed as her tongue cleaned the trail of blood that she had spilled. He fell on top of her as they reclined on the bed, his erection rubbing against her folds and eliciting a growl of pure passion. His lips began trailing kisses down her throat and to her breasts. He slowly suckled the soft flesh, alternating to give them both equal pleasure. Ginevra's hands started out gripping the sheets, but slowly moved to his thick blonde hair as she felt the need for him grow.

She finally grew impatient with his ministrations and pulled his lips back to hers. As she felt him begin to loose himself in the kiss, Ginevra quickly flipped him over and impaled herself on him. The shriek she let out was inhuman and Draco ceased breathing for a moment, quickly trying to gain control over his body. She was so tight; it was like liquid velvet encasing his entire length. She only felt the fullness, the completion of herself with him in her. She simply stayed there a moment, contemplating the completion of herself.

Draco felt the need to move, he looked up to see Ginevra, eyes clouded with passion, hair in disarray, and her entire body flushed. He moved them to their previous position, him on top, and began thrusting. Ginevra wrapped her legs around Draco's back, her heels encouraging his thrusts to quicken. He gladly obliged, moving to capture her lips once again. Ginevra felt the coil of tension that had been building within her starting to release, and dug her nails into Draco's back as she cried out his name in release. Her muscles tensing around him were Draco's undoing. He came within her, whispering her name.

They slept curled together, limbs tangled, Ginevra's hair draped over Draco's chest, his heart beating in her ear. When they woke the sun was already high on the horizon. They lazily made love again, waiting for evening to arrive.

When the sun finally started sinking toward the horizon, the duo moved their antics to the bath. Slowly washing and caressing each others bodies, they barely managed to get washed and dressed. Draco wore a pristine white button-down shirt, his green and silver tie, black slacks and well shined shoes. Ginevra complimented him perfectly, her own button-down white shirt crisp and form fitting, her black pants tight then flared, showed off her arse, her black stilettos helped to accentuate this asset and her tie was a replica of Draco's. Draco put on his robes and cloak over his outfit, then helped Ginevra into her robes. "Luv, I'll see you in the Great Hall. I have to go meet those idiot first years."

Ginevra responded by giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, "OK, Draco I'll see you at the feast." He quickly left the room to meet the arriving students. Ginevra sat on the bed for a moment, contemplating what to do with the hour before she could see Draco again. She got up and had started out the door when she saw her trunk off to the side of the entrance. She decided to unpack. Maybe the mundane task could distract her from her thoughts of Draco. But it didn't take long for her mind to wander to him, the man who had declared to her only hours ago that he loved her. He had told her as they lay there, smelling of sex and wrapped in each others arms, that he had loved her since the bat bogey hex. He had just never had the courage to tell her. She had hesitantly admitted her fascination with him had started when she found out Lucius Malfoy had given her the diary that led her to the Chamber of Secrets. She had only followed Harry around as a distraction from him. As she came out of her thoughts, she realized that she had stopped working; she had no more to put away. A quick glance at the clock told her she should leave.

She quickly made her way to the Great Hall, pausing when she saw Draco walking down a side corridor. The scowl dropped from his face as he noticed her. "They can't be all that bad." She smiled as he shook his head in disgust. "Oh well, let's go in and watch the sorting, I can help you relax." Her voice had dimmed into almost a whisper and she felt Draco's eyes pierce her back as she began leading the way.

The proceedings lasted about an hour. As the sorting hat called out names and houses, Ginevra and Draco whispered back and forth as she gave him a slow, deep back rub. If either of them had been paying attention they would have noticed six eyes staring at them in shock and disgust, and the rest of the hall glancing and whispering.

It was only when the three figures who had been so shocked, started moving toward them that Draco and Ginevra finally looked up. Ron's face was nearly as red as his hair from anger, Hermione and Harry's faces held shock and disappointment. It was Ron who spoke, "What in the bloody hell is going on?" He motioned toward Ginny's arm, now draped around Draco's neck, her cheek pressed against his.

"Ron," Ginevra smiled sweetly at her brother, "I believe you know Draco Malfoy. He and I are together now. As for where I'm sitting, I was moved to Slytherin yesterday. Do you have any more questions?" She and Draco waited to see if there would be a reaction from the trio. Ron merely stuttered for a moment, turned on his heel and led the Gryffindors away from the Slytherin table. Ginevra began laughing as soon as they were out of earshot. Draco turned to kiss her as the feast began. This could be the best year Hogwarts had seen.


End file.
